


Me On My Way To You

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Future Fic, Post Episode: s04e19-e20 Daybreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee wakes up one morning, far into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me On My Way To You

His eyes opened blearily, and he knew immediately she was gone.  For a moment, he felt paralyzed by the gaping hole she’d left in his life.  He closed his eyes tightly and wondered how to keep going.

Echoes of something he’d once told her surfaced - “I’m Lee and you’re Kara, and the rest of it isn’t worth a damn.”  That hadn’t been strictly true.  There’d been good things.  People finding love in the strangest places and with the one person he would never have imagined them choosing.  Babies being born.  Children growing into fine adults.  Discoveries.  Inventions.  Exploration.  Humanity had sprung from its rather inauspicious accidental landing on this planet and had not just survived, but thrived.  

They hadn’t had children of their own, but much like they’d parented their pilots together, they’d parented humanity together, dampening teenage rebellions and chivvying recalcitrant partnerships.  After The Admiral and The President had gone, everyone had looked to them, President Lampkin or not, and Starbuck and Apollo had done their jobs, though they’d been ready to just be themselves for the first time ever.   

He came back to himself and looked at her, the beloved face he’d never forget if he lived to be a thousand.  She was smiling.  So she’d gotten there and it was good.  He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.  He let himself drift, releasing his burdens, following her as he’d done for all the best things in his life.

Maybe it was finally their chance.  Just Lee and Kara.

 


End file.
